This invention is directed to a device for supporting an upstanding rod in the pot of a potted plant that attains tall growth, so that the plant can be tied for support to the rod or to a trellis supported by the rod. The device of the invention distinguishes itself through moderately priced production and providing a secure support for upstanding support rods of varying cross-sections and diameters.
In order to hold the upstanding support rods of potted plants with tall growth, one prior art device uses a disk, smaller in diameter than the bottom of the pot, and including a slit that runs from the edge of the disk to its center, in addition to a section of support tubing to which the disc is attached. However, when potting the plant the tube must be stuck through the root bulb of the plant, whereby undesired damage to the bulb cannot be prevented.